I Ain't Your Momma
by SeatedQueenintheSky
Summary: Percy's a workaholic. Audrey has a plan to change that. SONGFIC


**I Ain't Your Momma**

**_By SeatedQueenintheSky_**

Percy/Audrey one-shot

Rated- T

Summery- Audrey's getting tired of Percy being so involved in his work and connections. So she decides to have a little fun with him to show him what he's missing out on.

Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderfully misguided Percy Weasley, his wife, the Harry Potter universe, or this wonderfully written and sung song. All credit where credit is due.

And lastly, Enjoy!

_"You ain't gonna wanna leave home, cause I got it going on. I can be most anything you want. I'll be your laughter, I'll be your drama! I'll be your best friend, and I'll be your lover. You can be my baby anytime you wanna, but I ain't your momma. No I ain't your momma."_

_-Maggie Rose_

"Percy? Is that you?" Audrey called out from the laundry room after hearing the fireplace roar to life. She peaked her head around the corner, smoothing a hand over her apron. Stepping out she smiled to see her husband, reclining against the mantle, pulling at his tie.

"Yes, Audrey. It's me," came his tired reply and she stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"I can see that now," she said walking towards him and pecking him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and pulled her husband to the kitchen, sitting him down. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He only opened them again at the feeling of someone massaging his shoulders. His blue eyes gazed up directly into the dark green ones of his wife. Smiling softly at her, he found his resolve. This was as much for her as it was for him. With a groan, he pulled himself away from her and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I've go to get going," he said, slowly making his way back to the fireplace. "Malfoy wants us all to meet him at the Three Broomsticks for a pick-up. I said I'd be there." He didn't raised his eyes behind his glasses as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't wait up, darling. Love you." And with that he disappeared into the fireplace, leaving her home alone. Again.

Audrey stood there, not sure how he had escaped her again. Hands on her hips, she felt her expression turn from one of surprise into one of anger. Placing her hands on her hips, she stomped a foot indignantly and turned on her heel, heading to their bedroom. It was a rampage, and the once spotless master room now looked as if all six of his siblings had torn through it with their families at their heels.

But she was smirking, a little crazed, in the mirror as she looked over the dress she had on. It clung tightly to her body, giving her curves that she hadn't seen in a couple years since marrying her husband. She used to dress like this all the time, but it seemed once you reeled the man in, you needn't indulge him anymore than you have too. Merlin, was her mother wrong. Percy was almost always gone, either at work, or sucking up to higher ups so he could get a promotion. Fastening her pearls, she looked once more in the mirror before nodding and apperating to the pub which held her husband.

**-Percy POV-**

I smiled a tight smile at the younger man that was my boss. Really after all he's done, you'd think they wouldn't give Malfoy a position so high. But apparently he was the only one deemed qualified for the job. So I was stuck under the man, much like my own father had been. All because I served under warped power when I had been in the high place. But I learned the hard way. The higher you are the faster you fall.

I drank my butterbeer slowly, laughing quietly, all the while wishing I could just get back home to Audrey. She was the star of my every waking dream, only to be right there next to me. I closed my eyes and grinned at the thought of her standing over me earlier. But a nudge in my side had me coming out of my memories. I looked over to Danvers who was staring open mouthed behind me. Probably another woman. I sighed, shaking my head. I've told the man countless times.

"Issac, I've told you I'm not interested in any hussy around here. As I've said before, I'm happily married to... to..." I trailed off as I saw who he was staring at. The end of my sentence came out as a choked squeak. "Audrey."

She was standing at the bar, more like bent over it, her short dress riding up the tiniest bit to show creamy flesh that only I had seen in the past two years. The dress held some type of animal print on it and was hugging her in all the right and, in my intake of my coworkers gaping mouths, wrong places. Her red lips pulled back in a smile at the barkeeper, Finnigan. He had been in Ron's year, I remember him. Always blowing things up. And his eyes were lingering on her a little too long.

Quickly, I stood and made my way through the pub to her side, only to have her move away immediately. My brows furrowed together and followed her. She kept throwing little smiles over her shoulder at me, and full-blown grins at everyone else. I stopped at one side of the bar, she on the other side, talking to Oliver Wood. Merlin, was everyone here tonight? My jaw clenched as she touched his arm, giving him a rather flirty smile. None to stealthily, I moved closer, listening to their conversation.

"-really amazing. I didn't know it was so hard being a Keeper."

"Yeah, but I would never trade it for anything else. Quidditch really is my passion. But that's enough about that. How about we go somewhere quieter? I can barely hear you," Oliver said, leaning into her with a grin on his face. He was trying to make a move. I could hear her perfectly fine and I was three seats away. That bloody, traitorous, athletic blighter. She smiled back, and I was about to let the Weasley anger go insane. I could feel the burning in my ears. But she shook her head.

"I actually see the person I was waiting on over at the booths. It was really great talking to you again, though," she said kissing his cheek, and standing. My eyes widened as I watched her walk away. Oliver grinned, tilting his head to watch her backside. A growl tore it's way from my lips and I stalked over to where she sat down in the booth, her legs crossed, crimson lips in a sexy little smile as she let her finger trail around the lip of her glass.

I slammed my hands on the table, glaring at her, while she just gave that saucy little smile back. I was angry with her, but at the same time I wanted to drag her home, and have my absolute way with her.

"What do you think your doing?" I said tightly, reaching up to fix my glasses.

"I'm having a drink, since my husband isn't home. He's out having a pick-up with friends," she said, giggling as she raised her glass to those lips. Merlin, those lips. I let out a groan and her smile grew to a grin. Slowly she let her tongue peek out to wet her lips, catching stray beads of fire whiskey. She giggled as I watched her like a starved man.

"Listen, Audrey-"

Her hand wrapped around my tie and pulled me down to eye level, a smirk playing on the edge of her lips. Her green eyes glittered heavily with lust.

"No, you listen, Mr. Weasley. I'm not your mum, you don't have to explain to me," she said in a low tone that made me close my eyes and gulp dryly. "You can stay out as long as you want, just don't let the sun be a bleeder. And..." She pulled me closer, flipping her hair over her shoulder, lips not a breath away from my own. "Remember what you have to come home to."

With a smile, she let go of my tie, tipped back her glass, finishing it in two gulps, and stood up. She winked at me, letting her hand trail along my flushed chin. She stood on her tiptoes, lips coming in contact with my ear.

"I'll wait up, Perce," she purred before turning and apperating out of the Three Broomsticks.

I gulped again and walked back to the table that held my coworkers. I grabbed my coat, gulping the rest of my butterbeer, hoping to wet my mouth some.

"Blimey, Weasley, thought you were happily married," Danvers said, chuckling at my haste. Or maybe it was my red face. Whatever it was, I simply grinned at him.

"I am."

A/N: So I thought this would be cute... I don't like it all that much, but it's better than the other one I was thinking. So Ta-Dah! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
